Unspoken
by Loyalheart
Summary: Naraku sends Kagome to a past were Sesshomaru is 16 in Human years. She's stuck, can't figure out a way back home, Naraku and another unknown darkness is planning her death...And all she can think about is how funny Sesshomaru looks with his hair braided! A/N: The plot of this story is rather serious and will contain battle scenes. REVISED!
1. Pilot

**Chapter #1 Pilot**

**Title:** Unspoken

**Rating:** (T)

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Kagome/Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I want to own it...I mean come on, anyone who's writing fanficiton for Inuyasha is going to want it...But sadly all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, I only own the Plot, and OCs in upcoming chapters...*Sob*

* * *

"Just hold still! It'll only take a minute!...Aghh! Stop running away!" Kagome fell flat on her face, crashing into some random holly bushes in an attempt to pounce on Inuyasha. Said Hanyou launched himself into a tree hanging his hand on a branch to keep his balance.

"Get away from me with that stuff you insane airhead! I told ya already! I DON'T got fleas!" Inuyasha remained in the upper foliage, crossing his arms in a show of passionate avoidance. He apparently didn't appreciate being accused of carrying fleas.

Kagome pushed herself up onto her legs, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest. She proceeded to pick the twigs and sticks out of her hair before snappishly replying. "How would you know? You NEVER brush your hair! How do you deal with that,huh? Now get back over here and let me wash your hair!"

Sango sat on a small stool outside Keade's hut, quietly watching as Kagome used 'the word' on Inuyasha, laughing to herself as his face got reacquainted with the muddy ground. Out of the corner of her eye she noted the mulberry robed man that sat down next to her.

"You know Sango," He started, a sly glint in his violet eyes. She clenched her fist in wary expectation. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to disrobe and let you give me a flea inspection!" The debauchee really had a death wish didn't he? Well, if that's what he wanted (and it really did seem that way) who was she to get in the way of the monk and his dream?

Oh yeah, she was the perverts victim. Even better!

Myoga sighed in dejection as he sat on Shippo's shoulder, the kit was currently fixing the bow in his hair. "I don't know why Kagome-sama would want to rid Lord Inuyasha of fleas. We in truth are remarkable creatures!" Shippo, satisfied with the current state of his hair, lowered his hands to his lap and snickered to himself. "Yeah, remarkable in the way that you can disappear even quicker than I can, and I've got magic on my side!" His voice was heavy with sarcasm, complements of Kagome's modern influence.

The whole party was bickering. Sango was promptly delivering Miroku's scheduled concussion, Kagome entertained herself by telling Inuyasha about how fun it would be to 'sit' on a bed of spikes, and Shippo spent his time choosing sides of the arguments with practiced cunning.

Yes, it was a normal day in the Feudal era for the band of misfits.

Or it would be, but if that were true there wouldn't be a story to tell!

All heads snapped to the center of the clearing as Kagome seemed to randomly scream, and collapse onto the ground. Her body racking with spasms, she let out a pathetic whimper.

Now, the group saw Kagome as a weak individual, and naturally dashed to her side all at once. Kagome groaned with pain as her friends helped her into Inuyasha's arms, everyone new the Hanyou wouldn't let anyone touch her when she was in this kind of state. (Sounds like this happens pretty often. How exiting for her, most girls don't get to be swept off their feet every day.)

" Kagome!" They all chorused as Inuyasha shook her shoulders none to gently.

Thick lashes fluttered to reveal the cobalt blue eyes they held captive. "I-I had ignored it. Not the best idea,huh?" The black haired girl stuttered. Miroku leaned closer to her form, concern wrinkling his brow. "Kagome-sama," he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

The girl shook her head from side to side. Gasping for breath at this point she did her best to reply. "Not sure. It's inside me...sharp, like a knife, in my heart." Her chest jerked upwards before recklessly crashing back down to her Hanyou's arms.

"Take me to the well," she shallowly breathed. "Send me home. The doctors can take care of me."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest, but Sango took his attention. Laying a firm hand on his upper arm, she gazed at him with an expression that left no argument. Her adopted sister was in some unknown danger, and they were going to do what's best for her. Whether or not Inuyasha felt pissed.

"Fine." He muttered, and that was all it took before he took of. Running on high speed to the Bone Eater's Well in the customary style he took. Shippo fidgeted, feeling left out as he gazed after his adopted mother. He tugged on the fringe of Miroku's robe before bounding onto his shoulder. Sango looked to the Monk for reassurance as well. She wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with kagome, but it seemed serious. The futuristic girl may to be related by blood. But in Sango's mind, Kagome was the sister she never knew she needed. The younger girl held a large portion of her heart, and it clenched at the thought of any harm befalling her.

The less than reputable male just waved his staff around in speculation. "The healers in Kagome-sama's time are far better than anything we could do for her..." So the three freinds just watched the trees sway in an empty forest, hoping the best for their companion."

* * *

Inuyasha lowered Kagome onto the lip of the well, letting a clawed hand linger on her shoulder for support.

Humming her gratitude with a smile, the sixteen year old girl attempted to console him. "Thanks Inuyasha, but I think I can make it from here."

He sent her a dubious look, his grip tightening. "Keh, I'm coming with you. You'd probably do something stupid, like trip, trying to get out of the well."

A twinge of anger shot through her momentarily, she knew it was a bit childish to reject his grudging concern for her. But often she felt like he was suffocating her with his protection. Not just him, but the whole gang, even Shippo! Everyone thought that she was delicate and needed to be shielded! Okay, maybe she wasn't the best shot with her bow, but she just couldn't stand the stifling treatment she constantly received. So even if it was just traveling through the well, she wanted to prove that she could accomplish it by herself!

Brushing his hand off, Kagome turned to face him fully. Putting on her best I'm-doing-this-and-there's-nothing-you-can-say-to- change-my-mind expression she ignored the throbbing pain in her chest and pushed on. "Inuyasha, really. I. Am. Okay. I'm not so frail that I can't make it home by myself. Please." Her voice was strained enough for Inuyasha to subconsciously take a step back.

"You really can be an idiot..." Grumbling, he realized she wouldn't be changing her mind anytime soon. Normally he'd continue arguing until Kagome used the wrath of pretty necklaces on him, but she had this tired look about her...

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Just be quick, and if ya aren't back in three days, I'm comin' after you!" Then he turned on his bare heel and was off, trees tussled by the resulting wind he left behind.

With a bittersweet smile she slung her back overstuffed pack over one arm, and gripped her chest with the other.

She jumped.

Her hair poured out behind her and whipped around as she fell. She could feel the first signs of ancient energy began to seep from the walls surrounding her. The Pearlstine tendrils wrapped around her form, caressing her with the familiarity of a loved one. She sighed in relief as the lacerating pain was soothed to nothingness.

Her lashes lowered over her eyes as she let the well's currents pull her were they wish. She wondered briefly what was wrong with her. The cutting edge that had resided in her chest was so intense, but the pain just seemed to have blown away under the Well's influence. She knew it was magical, but wouldn't a physical injury stay with her through the trip?

The well's light faded, and deposited her onto the dirty ground in a swirl of pink light. "Weird," she began to herself since there was nobody else around. "I'm pretty the Bone Eater's Well was only temporarily taking the sting away with it's spirit, but my chest doesn't hurt any more. Even though the Well's light is gone...I wonder what's going on." She didn't have to voice her suspicions that the epidemic wasn't over.

All she had to do was look up to the sky for the confirmation.

A bit shocked that she had to shield her eyes from the sun, she was pretty sure the well house had a roof the last time she checked. Not that she **had **to check...

Anyways, something was going on, and knowing her own personality, she just had to get herself stuck smack in the middle of everything.

Using what she guessed were Ivy vines, she hoisted herself up onto the well's wall, and began her assent. She began to think to herself again, _The Vines are still here, so things can't be so bad. Right?_ Wonderful, she was depending on a plant to give her emotional support, how bad can one day get? Grunting, she threw on leg over the side of the well before letting the other join it's pair on the ground. Looking around she concluded that she wasn't were she was supposed to be.

No, not at all.

She span in circles, taking in the circumference of her surroundings, she was smack in the middle of a human village. It didn't nearly resemble the village Kaede resided in, but it was the closest thing to normalcy she had at the moment. _Oh kami help me! Where am I?_

Kagome tried to just slink off into the shadows of a hut to investigate were the heck she was, but the villagers just saw a strange they didn't recognize randomly climb out of their well! They weren't just going to turn a blind eye!

Immediately the occupants of the village began to herd around her. The many whispers crowding her ears, thankfully she was in this position a year ago with Keade, and felt that she could properly handle the situation.

"Um, hello? I would like to talk with whoever is in charge here! Hello? is anybody listening to me? Hey!"

Apparently they weren't overly interested in talking so she was left with trying to find an opening out of the ring of people that had been created.

There was the the town pervert. "Just look at what she's wearing! Is that even Kimono? I bet she's some kind of foreign brothel girl! " The town's gossip girl. "Do you see the way she shimmers? What's that blue-green stuff around her? I have got to tell Nanami!" And then there was her personal favorite, the town idiot. "I bet she's a **demon**!"

Or maybe the whole town was made up of idiots, and the position wasn't reserved for just one person. Because upon the word 'demon' the whole village scattered like plucked pigeons that couldn't fly anymore.

Seeing as everyone was a mad mass of screaming and shouting, she considered this the best time to flee, and did just that. Dashing into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her she thought about how glad she was that all discomfort had left the depths of her chest. Making a mental note to look into that, she distanced herself as far from the village as possible.

As she ran, she was completely unaware of the golden eyes which studied her madly dashing form with intensity. More than just one pair they were, but each golden set sparkled with completely different intentions. Kagome was oblivious, as to how toned down Inuyasha's personality was compared to his relatives. But the Kamis weren't going to let her learn a single lesson the easy way.

After all, what better way to learn a lesson than when it gets up close and personal. Correct?

* * *

Her silver hair draped over her face and down to the azure gem resting in her hands. The oversized pendant was encased in gold and radiated a twisted aura. She had always been rather good at magic, and this was no exception. Still, she was trying to track down a soul, and this was always a difficult task.

So many years ago there was a great and bloody war that lasted for three centuries. So gory it was, and Japan's lands slathered so thickly with crimson that it took a century for the soil to absorb all traces of conflict.

The battle was fought between the two greatest races of the ancient times, the Taiyoukai, and the Holy Children. A few years before the war began, Mikos and Monks were bringing death to the majority of demons. The Holy Children weren't just threats, they were menaces.

This is why all the Demons of position banded together, so that with their combined strength they could slaughter all humans that possessed spiritual authority.

All this came to be, and every Monk, every Miko were ripped of their lives.

This demoness, who was currently cupping the blue gem in her hands had made certain that a very special miko perished. Legends proclaimed that Midoriko had died in a valiant display of sacrifice and love. But she new with her very essence that this was not the case. She knew because it was she herself who sealed Midoriko inside the jewl, to fight with thousands of youkai for all eternity.

From what the silver haired beauty could tell, all humans with spiritual ability actually drew their purification control from a main energy source. She believed that this energy source came from a single soul, and that this soul had to live inside a body in order for other humans to draw power from it.

At first she believed Midoriko to be this soul of authority. But apparently she was incorrect in her assumption, because the Meido Stone was sensing that the spirit of Midoriko wasn't actually supporting itself.

"Hnn..." She brought the blue pendant up to her face with her left hand, dangling from painted claws. Then reached over and plucked the Shikon no Tama into her right. She had been sure to take the pearlesent gem into her care upon its creation, after all she couldn't let rabid youkais run around with it.

It appeared that the Shikon no Tama was actually seizing pure energy from another spirit, when she originally thought that it was the source.

Ah well, none of this really mattered. The Shikon no Tama was strongly connected to whatever it's source was. She could call the soul to her using Midoriko's gem, nobody could resist the pull from such a jewel. Especially if it was linked to their very spirit and soul...

* * *

A/N: Okay! There we go! First chapter is a bit slow, but things will definitely pick up...Hehe, trust me...

Oh, and be sure to tell me if anybody is OOC!


	2. Castling

**Chapter #2**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it...never did, all the pain and agony I give to Rumiko Takahashi's characters are for the sole purpose of my own entertainment! Mwahahahaha...ah,ha...*Cough* (-.-)

* * *

"I have never been so insulted in my life!"

The Inu no Tashio sat at the low table that served as his desk, a noncommittal look on his face as he gazed at the Neko Youkai. The redheaded Noble stood by his equally flame topped daughter. Both of their faces were as crimson as their hair, and both a little more than just lightly singed. The Neko's clothes were torn and a bit dissolved in several places. They even sported a few bloody nicks.

Obviously the two of them were used to being the center of high class circles and thought themselves more than worthy of overstepping his son's boundaries. It was also apparent that Sesshomaru was more than willing to unleash his energy whip on the high maintenance pair.

So here he was, listening to their incredulous speech, what a great way to spend the day.

"-And I will have you know that as the Northern Lord of China's first advisor that me and my daughter don't have to put up with your arrogant son and his overly imperious ways! We demand to be immediately compensated through the proper form of-" To this, the Western Lord just gazed at the two, golden eyes like fire, the western lord **was not** amused. He new his son was a bit...haughty, but he wasn't going to tolerate such audacity!

Cutting the aristocrat off in harsh tones he bit back. "Clearly, I have given you more credit than you are due. You would do best to retreat to your own territory without delay. The west will no longer have any affiliation with you or your daughter." So very far from entertainment the regal dog was, that he couldn't restrain a strangled growl from rocketing through the room.

The Neko Youkai didn't move, they were proud, oh so very proud, and refused to depart from their current positions infront of his desk. _How did I ever come to think that this feline could be a possible mate for my son? Personally, I'm surprised that Sesshomaru didn't eviscerate them, the truculent pup._

But there were more important things to think than his son's sadistic tendencies. The couple before him wore his patience thin, there was only so much insolence he could handle.

Another growl ripped across the room, this one feral, and far less patient than the Inu no Tashio's. Heads whipped to the doorway of the room to see the sole heir to the Western Palace. It was too much for the cats to take, in truth the only reason they were rooted so firmly was out of fear. Now Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, drawing his sword from it's sheath slow and cruel as metal scraped along it's sheath.

The felines bolted from the room in a flurry of scarlet, intent on getting as far away from the Western Palace and it's two lords as quickly as their Youkai enhanced speed could cope. They knew the young Taiyoukai wouldn't hesitate to spill their blood.

The younger canine sheathed his sword, and glided over to his father. Even though his son's face was frozen apathetically, the Inu no Tashio new that he was fighting to chain his rage. Sesshomaru was practically impossible to read, only those intimately related to him could discern emotions from him. The Inu no Tashio was one of these people, the other was the Western Lady. But even with the insight he had Touga still couldn't grasp an ounce of his son's thoughts.

Pushing these things aside Touga brought his attention to the physical form of his silver haired son, who was impatiently waiting to be acknowledged. "Father." He simply said, but the single word was laced with malice. Sometimes he would wonder how his son managed to become so deleterious.

The great dog demon inclined his head to Sesshomaru, indicating his son was to speak.

He said nothing for a long time, and the Inu no Tashio believed he would never speak. Just as he was about to castigate the teen, he filled the from in monotone voice. "I have no interest in wenches. You know this."

He spoke no further, it wasn't necessary. Touga had been bothering Sesshomaru for the past fifty years, presenting women to Sesshomaru directly as well as subtly. He was fed up with his father's persistence in finding him a companion. He needed no one, and he certainly didn't **want** any female latching on his arm! He couldn't comprehend why mates were so sought after. Physical attraction he could understand, but that only lasts for a single night. After that one night he would send them away, no longer interested. Their faces all blurred and lost in the myriad of faces and scents. In his opinion, all females do is oppress you and debilitate you. They were nothing desirable in the least, not at all.

Inu no Tashio gave a sigh of defeat and spoke. "Your really not going to even consider finding someone to ca-" Amber lids narrowed dispassionately, clearly on the edge. "No. This Sesshomaru will take no one."

It was Touga's turn to speak. "Fine. I will postpone in finding you a mate. But only on one condition." His son raised a fine eyebrow, but did not speak. The Western Lord continued. "I will cease on the condition that you allow me to arrange a group of...comrades." He finished.

The younger lord turned directly to his father a snarl resounded through the room. " This. Sesshomaru. Needs. No. One." It was becoming evident to the Inu no Tashio that his son wasn't going to budge. At least, not willingly.

The Lord of the West stared across the desk, his expression morphing from weariness into a hardened gaze that left room for no argument. "Sesshomaru, you will either accept a mate, or a total of four comrades. Make your choice." Now, Touga new very well that his son wouldn't appreciate being forced to do either of the options. But the sad truth, at least for Sesshomaru, was that the Inu no Tashio was far stronger than his son. When it came down to it, there wasn't much Sesshomaru could do at the moment, he hadn't surpassed his father's power.

silver tinted bangs brushed an azure cresent, eyes fluttering closed he attempting to recollect his temper. He wouldn't hesitate to lash out at others, but he had to be wary of his father. He was no fool, and nobody had ever come out of a battle with his father alive.

Still, he would keep his airs about him. With a tilt to the head, so slight that one would have to really be looking to see, Sesshomaru gave his consent.

He would take his chances with the Comrades.

But it wasn't as if the companions would be a permanent thing, he would be rid of them soon enough. Ha, maybe he would kill them all himself in rebellion. Yes, that would be satisfying. He could even do it slowly over time, so that his father wouldn't realize the culprit.

Yes, these comrades were of no concern, they could easily be removed.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I'm thinking Inu no Tashio might be a bit OOC...Eh, I'll fix him. Anyways, I'd like to know what you guys think, flames are accepted. Any comment positive or negative will help me keep everyone IC.

Anyways! I'll post the next chapter really soon!


	3. Development

**Chapter #3**

**Disclaimer:** Just because you sit at you computer and stare at Sesshomaru, chanting "I want to own him. I want to own him. I want to own him." Doesn't make it true...Trust me I've tried.

* * *

Squirrels were evil. Yes. They were evil, noxious, vile little creatures that plagued the world with their very existence! Or, at least this is what Kagome told herself as she searched to forest for the little beast. She had been running through the forest on high speed, like any mentally disordered person. When a squirrel ever so kindly decided that her new electric blue backpack (complete with expendable pockets!) was of great interest to him.

The rodent had practically sky-bombed her from the trees, then ran off with a family portrait she had been carrying in the front pocket. It was a picture of her with her mother, brother, and even her father. It was the last picture that he was ever in, and she didn't want to ever forget the way he smiled.

But that vermin had made off with it, and into the trees! So now she was mumbling curses beneath her voice. (Inuyasha had expanded her vocabulary quite significantly.) While she craned her head upwards, trying her best to locate the scruffy creature that raided her. Vaguely the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she felt as though she was being stalked or something, but she brushed it off. You get used to that sort of stuff when you spend your life dashing from bloodthirsty psychopaths.

"Ah, ha! I see you, you little bag of flees! Get back here and give me my picture! Or else...or else, uh. Or else I'll skin you and use your pelt as a dusting cloth!" That's right, her threats were truly intimidating! She could see it know, every chipmunk would cower in fear of her!

Hauling herself into a tree, she decided that she was going to make that squirrel feel the pure wrath of a sixteen-year-old girl. But just as the offender was within her reach, just as her hand was reaching out to strangle it's tiny little throat. The tree branch snapped, and she was sent tumbling to the ground in a heap of flailing limbs and tiny scratches.

She landed flat on her bottom, and all of her breath was knocked out upon the action. She just sat their for a few moments, groaning as she waited for the feeling of a shattered tailbone to ebb away. Brushing her leather pants off (She had decided a few minutes ago that pants would be better than a short skirt for running around, plus the leather was far more durable than any regular fabric, So she had slipped them on behind a few boulders.) she readied herself to push off the ground, when something caught in the corner of her eye.

She turned her head over to the left, were the bushes were now visibly moving. She was about to about to bolt for it, but whatever resided in the fern choose to make themselves known.

Before she hold lift herself off the ground, a finely booted foot stepped out of the bushes, shortly accompanied by it's body. She stared open-mouthed at the Taiyoukai that towered over her. Her eyes like saucer plates, all she could manage to stutter was a weak, "I-Inuyasha?"

She knew he wasn't Inuyasha, but the similarities were incredible and she didn't want to think about who this man was if he wasn't Inuyasha. Looking at him, she thought him to be a little over six feet. He had his long, straight, silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Large metal plates with thick spikes adorned his shoulders. So'unga strapped to his back, and his double tailed boa wrapped was around his shoulders. Definitely **not** Inuyasha, and he hardly looked anything like Sesshomaru. Which meant, this was the Inu no Tashio.

He stared down at her, analyzing her very being. For what, she didn't know, and wasn't sure if she wanted to. He had that predatory glint in his eyes that made her feel as though she were a cornered deer. It was as if she was the prey, some target for his hunt. Just to chase down, nipping at the heels, and leaving trails of blood.

It was _terrifying_.

Finally his mouth parted, fangs like daggers peeked out, and all Kagome could do is stare at him in horror. "Do you always end up falling on your rear end when in the hot pursuit of squirrels?" Kagome almost fell backwards in relief. The rapacious gleam in his golden eyes was gone, he was just teasing her.

It wasn't as if she liked being mocked, but it was far better than holding the role as his next victim. "Uh, it took my picture. So I wanted it back, um...?" Wow she was intelligent, she wouldn't be surprised if he just killed her then and there. But he just tilted his head at her in consideration. She still didn't know what for...

"Who are you?" He demanded, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to leave this question unanswered. She looked up at him a bit warily. What was she supposed to say? I'm the girl both your sons tried to kill? I'm the girl from two different futures? Or how about, I'm the girl your son falls in love with? (The last one was her personal favorite. Inuyasha had never directly said that he loved her. But she could tell from the looks he gave her when he thought she was asleep.)

Yeah, any of that was out of the question. So instead she went with what she considered safe. " I'm a Miko."

She didn't expect his response.

Immediately the Inu no Tashio's eyes turned to slits and grew in intensity. She could see the instinctual growl that tried to raise out of him and flinched. Before she had time to become fully afraid he was directly infront of her and had placed a clawed hand over her mouth, and another around her neck. She squeaked in fear, but it wasn't heard due to their current positioning. She could see the debate in his eyes, stronger than ever. He was trying to decide whether or not to kill her.

They just sat there. Kagome on her hands and knees, and the Inu no Tashio crouching down in order to hold her in place. She would bet that she looked like some pet bowing to it's master. Well, hopefully the position would keep him from killing her. At least for a few minutes so she could try to explain that she wasn't a threat.

After a while he straightened himself to his full impressive height, and slowly removed his hand. "A Miko..." He muttered to himself, it seemed like he thought that was really important. She nodded her head vigorously, and started again. "Yes, I am. But not a very good one, I-I can't even shoot a proper arrow!" Once again she was trying to be less threatening, though she couldn't see why anybody (Especially the Inu no Tashio) would ever see her as dangerous in the first place.

A smile erupted on his face, wicked and sly. She once again didn't understand his actions, and wished she wasn't so confused all the time. But what she really wanted, more than the previous statement was for him to stop looking at her like that. To her further terror he gave a low laugh. She started to shake under his gaze, and nearly had a heart attack when every emotion dancing in his eyes just shut off and he stared at her in.

it was deafeningly silent.

"I think...That you will be the forth. Yes. A nice addition.." His words were spoken more to himself than her. Finally she somehow found the courage to scramble onto her own feet and back towards the bushes. But when she turned to make a run for it she found him directly infront of her. He moved so fast that she hadn't seen it and crashed right into him.

"Now were do you think you're going?" He practically purred. In her book, dogs should NEVER purr. Righting herself into what she hoped was a uncaring stance, she glanced everywhere except at him. "W-Why should you care were I go?" She had no idea how she mustered the courage to voice the question. But never the less, there it was.

She expected threats, maybe a menacing growl, so she wasn't at all prepared for what he actually dished out.

He still wasn't smiling, but she didn't really want him to. Yet, the traces of secret amusement were defiantly there. The Inu no Tashio once again displayed his superior strength by grabbing her by the waist, effectively pinning her form against his armored chest and took to the sky in a rush of white. As the great dog exploded into the sky Kagome felt a ragged scream pierce through the air. She new her screech was loud enough to temporarily damaged anybody's ears, but if the Taiyoukai had felt any pain he wasn't about to show it.

"Because," Apparently the Inu no Tashio had decided to answer her previous question. "You will be a nice pet for my son."

PET?! Her mind practically howled in indignation. But on the outside all she could manage was a squeaky "S-son?" He didn't seem to feel that her stutters were worth being acknowledged. She tried to struggled in his grasp, but found that when she did so he would only grind her back into his armor. She sported a more than a few bloody nicks before she finally gave up and tried to think things through. This dog demon only had two son's that she new of, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. But if the Inu no Tashio was alive, that meant Inuyasha wasn't...Which only left Sesshomaru.

She was going to be some sort of...pet, to Sesshomaru...


End file.
